A New Country, a New Home
by COBRASTEVE
Summary: I own no part of the story of Suzuka. This is my very first story here, so please feel free to read it and give my any advice.
1. Chapter 1

A New Country

"Hey there Riley, how are you this afternoon? You seem to be pretty happy lately, things going well for you?"

I looked over toward the voice and saw my friend Yamato crossing the street with a big smile on his face coming my way. He must be heading back to the Asahiya Heights where we both lived. "I'm doing okay Yamato. Yeah, everything is pretty good right now. Miki and I had another date last night. It's so much fun being with her, I can't believe how lucky I am! We had a great time together at the movies."

"Good to hear, Riley. Maybe I'll try and get Asahina to go out with me to see it." Yamato added, "Say have you gotten around to asking Hashiba the big question yet? I mean it's not a secret how you feel about her. You should really think about getting around to asking her to be your girlfriend. You two would make a nice couple if you ask me. You both seem to get along really well and have a great time together, you know" Yamato said with a laugh.

I turned and started back with Yamato. Geez, like I don't know that but what do I say. How do I bring it up to ask her? I'm going to be so nervous and I don't want to blow this in front of Miki. Well, you've known her longer than I have Yamato I thought to myself. Should I ask for some advice? Maybe you could give me some help. You asked Suzuka after all, that had to be much harder to do than me asking Miki.

"Yeah, I know…I know. I'm just not sure of what to say or how to go about asking her. I really don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Miki. Can I ask how you did it with Suzuka? Can you give me some advice on what to say to her or how to start the conversation with her? You've known Miki for a while now, what do you think I should do?"

"Man, I don't know about asking me for advice on that." Yamato said with a shrug. "I think you should just let her know that you want to talk to her and then tell her how you feel about her. Tell her you want her to be your girlfriend. One, it's not going to come as any shock to her. I mean she already knows how you feel about her after all. There aren't really any secrets between Asahina and Hashiba. Two, I'm pretty sure she's expecting you to ask her sometime soon." Yamato said this with a wink. "Don't tell her I told you this, but I happen to know that Asahina and Hashiba have been talking about you. Hashiba has been asking for advice about you and Asahina has been telling her how she thinks she should handle it. I don't think you should wait too long, buddy-boy."

Yamato turned and continued on his way. He turned and said "Just be good to her and treat her right Riley, and everything will work out fine. I'll see you later."

"See ya later Yamato, and thanks." I called after him. I knew what he meant. It has only been about four months since I came here to Japan with my Father and moved here to Tokyo to live by myself. I had just enrolled at Aoba High School as a new student and didn't know anybody yet. Yet, in that short time I had met some nice people and made some good friends. Yamato, Hattori and some other guys were friends with me. Suzuka Asahina was the first person who had made friends with me, and I consider her to be a best friend even though we haven't known each other that long.

Upon arriving here at the bath house, Ayano-San had greeted me, and explained the rules. This is a women's dormitory Riley-San, so I'm going to expect you to not make trouble for all the girls living here. Yamato lives here as well, so you'll be the only two boys living here. I'll be happy to try and make your stay here pleasant. Please come to me if you need anything or if you aren't sure of anything. I'll be glad to help. I know Yamato will be glad to help you get used to being here as well. He's my nephew as you know and I'll introduce you to him and some of the others." Ayano-San explained.

Just then, a rather attractive girl came from down the hallway and slowed to greet us as she neared us. She was kind of staring at me and I felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Hi Suzuka, you're just in time to meet our newest resident. Steve Riley, this young lady is Suzuka Asahina, your classmate and the star athlete of the Aoba High School track team. She does the high jump and she is nothing less than amazing, you'll see." Suzuka looked away and looked uncomfortable being praised like that.

"And Suzuka, this is Steve Riley, a transfer student from the USA. He's half Japanese and half America. He and his father have come to Japan to live, and he is your newest classmate at your school.

Wow, is she cute I thought to myself. I hope she's friendly as well. "Hello Asahina-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. Yeah, I'm the new kid here, and I'm trying to learn my way around. I hope you and I can be friends. I'm afraid I don't know very many people here yet."

With a smile Suzuka said, "Hello Steve Riley. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Ayano-san has been telling us you were coming and a little about you. Welcome to Japan and to Aoba High School. Don't worry, You'll get used to things around here pretty quick. We'll all help you out and get to know each other better. I'm sorry but I gotta run now. I'll be glad to talk to you later Riley-san. Bye-bye."

"See you later Asahina-san. Nice to meet you." I called after her.

"Thanks Ayano-san, maybe I'll go and finish unpacking now. It was cool getting to meet Asahina-san though".

"Okay Riley-san, that's not a bad idea. Just don't work too hard at it . After all you just got here. There's plenty of time for things like that. Try to enjoy yourself a little bit too."

As I worked on unpacking boxes and tried to figure out where I wanted things, I couldn't help but think of a certain someone else. Someone I really wanted to get to meet. I didn't even know that her name was Miki Hashiba then or anything about her, but I did know that I was crazy about her and that I wanted to find some way to meet her.

I had just arrived in Tokyo and been introduced to my new landlady, Ayano-san. She owned and managed Asahiya Heights where I was going to be living . My father had arranged for me to move here and attend Aoba High School as well. His way of getting rid of me I suppose. We hadn't spoken to each other in about two months so it was a relief for me as well.

I had started walking around, trying to see the sights in the immediate area and decided to take a look at my new school. As I walked by the track practice field, I saw this girl in this really brief running suit running laps around the track with her red hair in a pony-tail streaming behind her as she ran. I felt my heart give a loud thump as if it had stopped beating for an instant. It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck me, and I inhaled deeply as I realized I had been holding my breath.

Oh my God… Who is she? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. How am I going to get a chance to meet her when I don't even know her name? She does go to my school at least. Suzuka is on the track team; maybe she'll introduce me to her if I ask. I've got to try since it's really my best chance, but do I really have any chance with a girl like that though?

As I was standing there staring at her, I realized I was bring just about as conspicuous as possible. I noticed some heads were turning towards me as people noticed my presence and started to stare back. I decided to move along and be on my way, but I watched her for as long as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting Miki

I decided to give up on unpacking for a while, and stepped outside to get some fresh air and maybe clear my head. All I could think of as I leaned out on that balcony and looked out at the world was that girl I'd seen earlier in the day.

"Hi Riley-kun, have you gotten unpacked yet? You're not going to get very far standing out here daydreaming are you?"

I turned towards the voice and saw Suzuka walking towards me coming down the aisle. She had a couple of shopping bags in her arms.

"Not entirely. I'm working on it though. I didn't realize how much stuff I actually own. What a chore this is trying to unpack and figure out where I want to put everything. Where is all this junk gonna fit?"

Suzuka laughed saying "You'll get settled in in no time, don't worry. Hey, have you met anybody else yet? There is Yamato my boyfriend and a couple of college girls that you'll get to meet. Their names are Megumi Matsumoto and Yuuka Saotome."

"No, I've only met you and Ayano-san so far. I really want to meet some people and make some friends though. Do you think you might be able to introduce me to anyone? I'd really feel awkward just walking up to a complete stranger and talking to them."

"Sure Riley-kun, I know everyone around here and I'll be glad to introduce you around." Suzuka said with a smile. "Now Yamato won't be able to whine and complain about being the only guy here and having us girls ganging up on him. He can be so annoying sometimes. All he does is complain. I hope you're not that type Riley-kun. He's my boyfriend by the way, and you'll get along with him just fine. He's really friendly and a pretty nice guy, you'll see."

"Thanks Asahina-chan, I'd really like that. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Well good then. Hey, I got to be going now. I'm meeting someone in a few minutes".

"Okay then, but Asahina?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I would really like your help with if you could."

"Well sure, but what is it?"

"There is someone that I really want to get to know. I'm hoping that you might be able to help me find out who this person is. She's a girl that I saw earlier at the track field, but I have no idea who she is. I would really like to meet her. Do you think you could help me?"

"Hmm, you say you saw this girl at the track field, eh? Suzuka said this with a serious look on her face. She was silent for a few seconds as if she were thinking it over. "Let me get this straight, you've never met this girl but you already like her? Seriously?" Suzuka gave a sigh, looked at me and said "Okay, tell me what she looks like. I know everyone on the track club, so I'm sure I'll know who she is."

With a sigh of relief I said "Sure, she's a little taller than you, slender with an athletic build. She has a really great figure and she was wearing her hair in a long ponytail. And her hair was red, bright red."

Suzuka seemed to lift her head slightly as I added that. "She has red hair in a ponytail?"

Suzuka thought to herself, A red ponytail,eh? He's got to be talking about Miki. God, I just met this guy and he's already asking me to introduce him to my best friend? I was staring at the ground while I thought about this, but I could feel Riley's eyes watching me. I couldn't bring myself to look up just yet though. What am I supposed to say? I'm not comfortable being someone's matchmaker , so this is really annoying me. Why does he expect me to do something like this? I'm shuffling my feet back and forth because I'm annoyed and I look up into Riley's eyes still thinking about an answer. I really just want to blast him with a comment about how unfair this is to me. What if this is a mistake and doesn't work out? I don't feel like getting blamed for it, this is none of my business after all! But still…. Riley does seem like a pretty nice guy, he's polite and friendly. He's awfully forward, but that's probably from being in America and Miki isn't seeing anyone, so really all I'm doing is letting Miki know that Riley wants to meet her. That's all. If Miki does want to meet him, then it's her responsibility if it doesn't work out. It's not my fault if they both want to meet each other.

I can see it in Riley's face that he really wants me to do this. He wants an answer. Okay, fine then I'll let Miki know for him.

"Asahina-san?"

"Yes Riley-kun?"

"There was just something special about her". I can see it in Asahina's face; she doesn't want to do it. I can't blame her really, she barely knows me. But this is important to me and I have to make Asahina understand that. "She was out on the track running with her hair streaming back behind her in the wind" I could feel my voice soften as I described what I felt. I put my hands out in front of myself and took a small step towards her. "She was just the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I've just got to find out who she is, you know? Asahina, when I started to watch her run if felt like my heart had stopped beating. I could feel this thump in my chest and I had to take in several deep breathes to get enough air in…"

Asahina interupted me with "Geez, Riley-kun take it easy! Relax a little, okay?" She looked a little unsettled.

"I'm sorry about that Asahina; I didn't mean to get so carried away with this." I guess I should apologise if I went too far, after all I want to be friends with her so I better not let her think her new friend is some kind of a nut.

"Look, I'm not really sure about this Riley-kun, you haven't given me much to go on but I think maybe I can help you out."Asahina had a slight frown and looked deep in thought as she said this. She straightened up and said " I'll tell you what Riley-kun, give me some time to make a phone call and then come back and knock on my door in about an hour or so, okay?"

It was with no small relief I said "Sure thing Asahina, and thank you very much. I really do appreciate your help on this. I just want a chance to meet her."

"All right, all right, I get the idea. Now I gotta go I'm almost late. I'll talk to you later. Bye." As soon as she said this, she was off on her way.

After fooling around watching television and trying to get some more unpacking done, I noticed about an hour and a half had gone by. Sitting there on the couch I thought to myself "Okay it's time to go see Asahina and see what she found out." I realized I felt pretty nervous when I thought back on Asahina's reaction to my request. I hoped she wasn't mad at me or resentful or anything.

Knock-knock….

I thought to myself, I hope I'm not jumping the gun and getting here too early.

"Come on in Riley-kun." I heard through the door and opened it to enter. "Asahina, hi, is it okay?

"Come on in. There's someone here that's waiting to see you. I told her about you and asked if she was interested in meeting you. Suzuka laughed as she added "And I'm pretty sure you want to meet her as well."

What in the world does she mean by that? I thought to myself as I entered Suzuka's room. I felt a little apprehensive due to Suzuka's laughter. Even being a new friend, she wouldn't set me up for a fall as a joke at my expense would she?

Once I was inside, there sitting on the couch was Suzuka wearing a smile and next to her was the amazing girl I had seen at the track but wearing a huge grin.

"Well Riley-kun, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Miki Hashiba. Miki, this is Steve Riley, my new friend and our new classmate. He's from the United States, and he's half Japanese.

"Hi there Riley-kun" called Miki with a wave of her hand, her eyes flashing with amusement as she played along with Suzuka's little prank on me. "I'm glad to meet you. Suzuka told me a little bit about you as we sat here. She told me that you were new here and wanted to make some friends. Well, you can count on me. Besides…" Miki leaned forward towards me and said in a whispered voice "I hear that you happen to be a secret admirer of mine."

"I… uhm…yeah, I mean, that's true." I stammered out. I frowned at Suzuka. Why did you have to do this in front of Miki I thought to myself? I am so embarrassed; my face must be beet red. Suzuka, who had been looking me in the face, looked away slightly but the grin on her face widened.

"I'm guessing Asahina told you about my seeing you at track practice and stopping to watch you." I looked away from Suzuka and into Miki's eyes as I addressed her.

Miki, obviously highly amused over how embarrassed I apparently was, couldn't stop grinning as she said "Yes, she told me about it. She mentioned something about a skipped heart beat when you saw me and that you couldn't tear your eyes away from me. I must have made quite an impression on you Riley-kun." Miki had leaned forward as she talked to me, still smiling as she spoke. She had the most beautiful voice! I tried not to look like the nervous wreck I felt like so I stood there and watched Miki as I spoke to her.

"Well, that's true I quess. I thought you were just …..I mean, well, beautiful really. Just amazing actually." I feel like crawling under a rock and hiding. God this is so embarrassing, I hope these two find this amusing. I glanced over at Suzuka and saw her watching me with no expression on her face at all. I got the impression she was watching me to see how I would handle myself in a situation like this.

Miki must have noticed me starting to tighten up with embarrassment because she leaned forward and said "Hey, c'mon, don't be all embarrassed like that. We just wanted to have a little fun with you, that's all. But you and I are friends now, right? So just be yourself and it'll all be fine, don't worry. "

As Miki watched me, the expression on her face became a little more serious and she said " To be honest with you, I was really flattered to hear how you felt about me at first sight. That's really something, you know? It sounds so romantic." Looking over at Suzuka, Miki said to her "Hey, someone I know had this very same experience with a guy who fell in love with her at first sight. Except she was doing the high jump, I think. And he ended up becoming her boyfriend, isn't that right, Suzuka?" Miki's big grin was back in full force as she rocked back on the couch laughing.

Suzuka's reaction to this was to blush furiously, and turn to Miki saying" What does that have to do with anything, Miki? This is about Riley-kun wanting to meet you and nothing else. Let's not bring that story up right now, okay?" She had instantly been frowning at Miki's comment but as she finished speaking she lost it and started a smile that she tried to hide by looking down at the rug on her floor.

"Okay, Okay, enough for now" Miki said still laughing. "Who knows Riley-kun, maybe you'll end up being my boyfriend. Do you think you would like that Riley-kun, huh?" Miki said as she laughed out loud, her eyes dancing with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –An Introduction

"So Riley-kun, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Suzuka told me a little bit, but I hardly know anything about you at all. So why don't you fill me in, you're half- Japanese, but lived in America your whole life, is that right?" Miki said with a puzzled expression. "You really don't look Japanese".

"I know, I know, I've got brown hair and blue eyes that are round. My Father always said my Mom must have been a little too friendly with the milkman." I said with a laugh at my family joke. Both girls just kind of gave me a blank stare obviously not understanding the joke.

"Sorry, it's an American joke hinting that he's not really my Father, but the milkman was. He used to kid me about that." Blank stares….

"Okay, look, my Father is full Japanese, born here in Tokyo. He's an executive for a corporation based in Nagoya. He was transferred to their office in a city called Detroit where he met my Mom. They got married and had me. We lived there until my Father asked for a transfer back to Japan a few months ago. He was the one who arranged for me to live here and enrolled me at Aoba High School."

The two girls watched me as I told them some of my story about how I came to be here. I didn't go into any details of my Father though. I don't want to get into the story of my Father yet. That would be way too complicated and unpleasant to try and explain to them now. I hope they don't ask any questions about that now. Once we get to know each other better I'll tell them more about that, but not now. It's so unpleasant they might not even understand it and feel awkward around me.

"That's cool" Miki said. "Hey, you can be a lot of help with our English studies, right? I mean you were a native all this time so you should be the school's expert on the language." Miki leaned forward on the couch as she spoke to me. She smiled and said "We can really help you with your Japanese studies. I can understand you just fine, but you sure have a pretty heavy accent. Don't you think his Japanese could use a little work, Suzuka?"

"Are you kidding, Miki?" Suzuka said with a look of disapproval . She looked over at me and frowned as she said "Riley-kun, you have a terrible accent. One sentence out of your mouth and anyone will know where you came from. Your Father is Japanese you say? Why isn't your Japanese better than it is? You knew you were coming here, but it doesn't sound as if you put any effort into learning our language at all.

God, she's already busting my chops over my speech. I didn't have time to work on it that much, Asahina. You don't know that though do you? The circumstances of how I came here all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry I stammered out, I just haven't…."

"Suzuka, for God's sake give him a break." Miki said sticking up for me. "I'm sure he's working on it and doing the best he can. He'll get better as quick as he can, I'm sure."

"We came here kind of suddenly Asahina. I didn't have a whole lot of notice to get prepared for this move here." I added. "But I'm working on it hard so I hope you'll bear with me as I improve."

"Yeah, Suzuka" Miki smirked. "How is your English by the way? Would an American be able to understand your English?" Miki said teasing Suzuka.

"My English is not the point here, Miki" Suzuka put her hands on her hips and snarled back. "This is Japan, not America and Riley-San needs to get better than he is at speaking our language." Turning to face me she said " Riley-san, you've got to work harder and improve your Japanese as quick as you can. You've got to do better. We'll all be willing to help you of course."

"Girls, please!" I said quickly, "I'll do my best and I'd appreciate your help with this and with getting used to Japanese customs and culture. I'm not really comfortable yet, you know?"

"Okay Riley-kun, that's a deal. Right Suzuka, if we help him we get our own free tutor, how about that?"Miki said giving me a big smile as she said this.

"Of course we'll both be glad to help your Japanese and get you more comfortable with Japanese culture. You'll have to work hard at it though Riley-kun, I'll need to see improvement and that you're really trying. No slacking off, here me?" Suzuka had a stern look on her face as she told me this. It pretty much sounded like an order.

"All right, I'll show you I can get the job done with you both helping me. Keep in mind this isn't a vacation for me. I'm not leaving Japan in two weeks and going back home. This is my home from now on, so this is really important to me."

"Riley-kun, what do you think of Japan so far? I mean you've been here several months now so you've had some time to see what it's like here. Do you like it here in Japan, or do you wish you were back in the States? It's got to be awfully hard to move to a different country with different customs and a different language. What do you think so far?" Miki asked. She was leaning forward and looking at me with this curious expression on her face.

My God you look so attractive when you look at me like that, staring into my eyes like that. I just forget about anything else going on when you look at me, Miki. "I really like being in Japan and I'm excited that this is my home now. But yeah, it's hard being so new here and you can't believe what it's like to just up and move to a completely different country and try to get used to a different culture. You call each other by your last names, in America that isn't done. Once you meet someone it's first name basis. If you would use their last name they would think you didn't like them. There are so many things that you take for granted as you grow up and you assume everyone does things the same way. Then you move away and find everything topsy-turvy in a new country. Then throw in a new language on top of that and there you go. It's really hard to deal with and not make mistakes. I dread calling someone by their first name accidently and seeing their faces cloud up as though I offended them. I caught onto the shoe thng pretty quick though.

"Well Riley-kun, I can only imagine it but I'm sure you'll catch on soon enough, especially with the two of us helping you out don't you think?" Miki then stood up and said "Well, I've got some things I have to take care of now so I guess it's time for me to get going. I'll see both of you in school tomorrow, and Riley-kun, I'm glad to have gotten the chance to meet you. This has been fun." Miki gave a laugh and said "Who knows Riley-kun, maybe I'll see you watching me at track practice again."

" I've really enjoyed meeting you too, Hashiba-san. I'll look forward to seeing you at school tomorrow." I said to Miki as she started out the door.

"Bye Miki, call me later and we'll talk." Suzuka said glancing at me as Miki opened the door and left. Once Miki had gone, I turned to Suzuka to thank her and say goodbye since it was my turn to leave. She looked over to me and asked "Riley-kun, would you stay for a minute, I would like to talk to you about something."

Suzuka thought to herself for a moment, trying to compose in her mind what she felt she had to say to her newest friend. I've got to say something to you Riley-kun. I really feel so uncomfortable doing this but Miki is my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt her feelings. This is why I didn't really want to get involved with this introduction stuff. Now it's my responsibility to try and see that this doesn't turn into a mess. I shouldn't have to do something like this, but I can't take that kind of a chance.

"Well sure Asahina. What's on your mind?" I asked as I stepped over to her couch and sat down next to her. Suzuka looked up at me and got this stern expression on her face as she leaned towards me and pinned me with a look.

"I want to talk to you about Miki and what I expect out of you Riley-kun. You asked for an introduction and I gave you one with her so I want you to listen to what I have to say."

What, now I get a lecture on behavior? Why is she looking at me like that with that scowl on her face? I haven't had time to do anything wrong, or did I act weird in front of Miki? Geez… I just looked at Suzuka and waited for her to speak.

Suzuka cleared her throat and said "Look Riley-kun, I know how you feel about Miki. I understand you want more than just a casual friendship with her. I understand that you must have pretty strong feelings for her and it's not that I don't trust you or that I think your some kind of a jerk or anything. I don't have a bad opinion of you at all or I would never have introduced you to Miki. But you have to understand that this is my best friend and she's important to me so I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid to hurt her feelings or break her heart. Miki doesn't have much experience with dating so this is going to be new for her if you two start dating. Riley-kun, Miki is a really great girl so you should always treat her kindly and be thoughtful and caring towards her. Will you do that? Will you promise me that, Riley-kun?"

Suzuka had this intense look about her and she seemed so serious. She had been leaning towards me the whole time she had been talking to me looking into my eyes as she spoke. As the pause in her speech to me lengthened, I realized that she was waiting for an answer. This is really serious to her so I can't blow this off just because I'm uncomfortable with it. I need to be just as serious and give her an honest answer. I could feel my palms starting to sweat a little as If I was being interrogated. God, stop shuffling your feet like a naughty schoolboy.

"Look,Asahina-san…" I started.

"Promise me! Swear it to me Riley-kun and I'll believe you if you promise. I introduced you two because you said that it meant so much to you to meet Miki. You told me that you had fallen for her so promise me that you'll be good to her." Suzuka had grabbed my sleeve as she said this.

"Asahina-san, I promise you won't be sorry that you did this for me. Swear to God, I'll be kind and thoughtful and considerate of Miki's feelings. I would never do anything to hurt her or break her heart. I'm really going to do my best to please her." I reached over and patted Suzuka's hand where she had hold of my sleeve and said, "She really does mean a lot to me Asahina. I really meant what I said to you when I told you how I felt when I first saw her. And I know I really owe you for doing this for me, I have no idea how I'm ever going to return such a favor but I will someday if I can." I smiled and gave a low chuckle, "Of course that's assuming that she even agree to go out on a date with me. I guess it's pretty presumptuous to just assume that she'd do that. I don't know how she feels about going out with me. Maybe I just scared her away."

Suzuka gave a small laugh at this and replied "Oh, I'm pretty sure that she'll be willing to go out with you if you ask her. When I first called her up and told her about you seeing her at practice and about how you felt towards her when you first saw her she was just thrilled to hear it. She really liked the part about how you locked up and your heart skipped a beat because you were so impressed with her. She wanted to meet you too at that point."

My God, she wanted to meet me also? That is just too good to be true. The delighted look on my face must have told Suzuka how pleased I was. Well there's no point in even trying to hide that. I rocked back on the couch, just basking in happiness. I really can't wait to ask her out now. I wonder if it's too soon to ask Suzuka about the name thing yet. Well I guess there's no harm in trying.

"Asahina-san, there's something I'd like to ask you" I said slowly. "It's up to you and how you feel about this now but it would be fine with me if you called me Steve instead of Riley-kun. We are friends now after all, and I would like that. It's up to you though, if you don't want to it's okay by me."

Suzuka got a surprised look on her face as though my change of subject had caught her off-guard.

"Okay then…Steven-kun it is. You have a kind of strange name, you know? And I suppose that it's okay if you call me Suzuka if you'd like to." Suzuka added.

"Thanks Suzuka, I would like that. I definitely had a hard time with that last name thing.. Thank you again for introducing me to Miki. I'm really glad that we're friends, Suzuka." I chuckled as I added, "You know, you really shocked me with that little trick you pulled on me with Miki being here. When I stepped in and saw Miki sitting here on your couch with you, well, you really got me good, I'll tell you what."

"Okay Steven-kun" Suzuka said smiling. She then leaned forward and pointed a finger at me adding "You remember the promise you to me Steven-kun. I won't forgive you if you break it. Now, try and get some rest tonight. You're going to have a long day tomorrow with your first day at your new school."

"I guess it's time for me to go then Suzuka" I said as I stood and headed for the door of her apartment.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Steven-kun" Suzuka rocked back on her couch sputtering with laughter. "You should have seen your face when you stepped in here and saw Miki sitting here waiting for you, HA! Priceless."

I started laughing myself at this because it was so true. "Okay then Suzuka-chan, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" As I headed back to my room I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how great today had turned out.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank those people like Risensoldier who gave me advice on how to improve, and encouragement to try this kind of writing for the first time. I'll try and improve as I go along!

Chapter 4 – School Day

Okay Steve, here it is, your first day of class in your new school, Aoba High. Oh My God. As I walked down the sidewalk heading to the school grounds, my nerves were getting the better of me. The book bag hanging from my shoulder wasn't nearly as heavy as the thought of walking into a new, strange school for the first time. As I walked along the street, I couldn't help but notice the cracks in the sidewalk and how they spread out from the edge of the street. It sure seemed like my shoes made a lot of noise as I walked, and this jacket collar sure felt scratchy. I wished that my palms would stop sweating as I wiped them on my slacks again. I feel so nervous and I haven't even gotten there yet! I know a few kids here, so I do have a few friends but everyone else is going to be complete strangers to me.

Getting to the main entrance I turned and walked through the gate onto the school grounds. A new school to get used to and new classmates to meet, I hope I can get along okay and make some friends here. I entered the school building and headed down the main hallway going to the lockers to change shoes. As I come up to several rows of lockers I realized that I wasn't too sure where I was. I turned my head back and forth trying to get my bearings. Hmm, what aisle is my locker in, this one or the next one? God, you're lost already. No, wait it's that next one. Walking up to my locker I changed my shoes and walked back down the hall to get to class C.

Also heading towards Aoba High School, Suzuka and Yamato walked along the sidewalk on their way to school when she looked up and saw her friend Miki approaching from the other way. Miki waved her hand in greetings "Suzuka, good morning! It's beautiful out today, isn't it?"

Suzuka reached her hands up to the sky and smiled back. "Yah, sure I guess so Miki." Looking up at the sky she added "There isn't a cloud in the sky this morning"

Leaves swirled around them, blown by the wind as the two girls met at the entrance. Stopping for a second or two, Miki leaned forward looking at Suzuka, "So how nervous do you think Riley-kun is this morning?" Miki gave a mischievous laugh and said "I'll bet he didn't get too much sleep last night, what do you think?"

Suzuka shrugged "I don't know, he probably is nervous since it is his first day here. I guess I wouldn't blame him for that. We'll see him pretty soon."

Holding my book bag at my side as I approached my classroom I turned to look around for a familiar face. Where is Suzuka or Yamato? I don't see anyone I recognize although several people seem to be watching me as I go by for a few seconds before they look away. I really feel conspicuous being the only white kid here but no one is staring at me or making any comments so I guess its okay. Everyone here seems to already know each other and has friends. Everyone but me that is.

Standing by the school entrance, Miki looked over at Yamato who had been standing next to Suzuka this whole time "Good morning Akitsuki, so what do you think about it? Nothing to say?"

Yamato, who had been silently listening to the girls with a bored expression on his face, said "I think we better get moving or we're all going to be late for class. C'mon lets go."

Yamato took Suzuka by the upper arm and walked forward pulling her toward the school gates.

As the two girls moved with him Suzuka turned her head to look at Yamato and with a frown forming on her face shrugged off his hand from her arm "Geez Yamato, I get it okay, so let go of me. "

Yamato sighed and let go of her arm stepping back beside her. "Sorry, but let's go already before we're late."

The three of them approached the school building in silence for a minute or so before Suzuka looked over at Miki quietly for a second or two. "So Miki, what did you think of Riley-kun? What was your first impression?"

Miki turned her head looking at Suzuka thinking carefully before she answered "He seems like a pretty nice guy, I guess. He's polite and seems friendly for sure. He's really open about his feelings, but I guess that's a good thing.

Still looking down at the ground, Suzuka replied to her friend, "Yah, I guess so." Turning her head to look over at Miki "So does that mean you like him?"

Miki laughed and continued her thoughts about her new friend. "He's got pretty eyes, don't you think? They're so blue. "Reaching over and shoving Yamato's arm, Miki said " Besides, how can you not like a guy with such excellent taste in girls? Right Akitsuki?"

Yamato looked startled for a second when he realized Miki was asking him something. He thought for a second and shoved his hands into his pockets before answering "Sure Hashiba, I guess so. He seems like he's okay to me.

Chuckling, Yamato then added "So Hashiba, are you going to go out with him, you know, on a date if he asks you?"

Miki's grin faded as she thought about the question Yamato had just asked her. She looked over at both Suzuka and Yamato "Yah, if he asks me on a date, I guess I'll go out with him. I guess I want to see what he's like when it's just the two of us together, you know?"

As Suzuka and Yamato absorbed this, Miki thought to herself about how she really felt. I guess I want to see how he would handle himself when we were alone. Would he be as nice as he seemed when I first met him at Suzuka's place? He seemed like the kind and thoughtful type, but you never can tell.

Miki looked up interrupting her own thoughts and glanced over at Yamato. "Akitsuki, has Riley-kun said anything to you, you know, about me? You guys all talk to each other about this kind of stuff, don't you?"

Yamato immediately started to fidget nervously realizing what Miki had just asked him. He reached up and put his hand on the back of his head as he stammered "Well, you know Hashiba, I mean…"

"I can answer that for you, Yamato" Suzuka interrupted. "Miki, of course he's going to ask you out. Let me tell you he has about driven me crazy with his questions about you."

Miki clapped her hands together with a laugh and said to Suzuka "Oh my God, really that's so funny, but I'm glad to hear it."

Fixing Miki with a frown, Suzuka added, "He asks about what you like, what you don't like, what hobbies and interests you have. I don't think he has much self confidence and he's trying to build up his nerve to ask you."

As the three friends walked into the school building together and headed for the lockers, each of them was lost in his or her own thoughts about school and their new friend.

Miki glanced over at Suzuka without saying anything but she thought about Suzuka's last words. I think your wrong about Steve, Suzuka. He might be a little shy, but I don't think your being fair to him. At least he doesn't think he's some kind of ladysman like Hattori does. Rolling my eyes as I thought of Mister Gods - gift - to - women, I remembered how Steve had acted in Suzuka's apartment when we surprised him. It was so cute watching him. He was embarrassed but he didn't back off and pretend he didn't know what we were talking about. When he realized Suzuka told me about his feelings for me he up and admitted that it was true.

Miki took her shoes out of the locker and put them on. What if this works out? I couldn't help but laugh. This is so funny; Suzuka and I could go out on a double date with our boyfriends. Maybe then Hattori will stop teasing about me still being interested in Akitsuki. Finally. That dork can really get under my skin, I can feel a frown coming over my face just thinking about all the times he's teased me about Akitsuki.

I looked over and saw that Suzuka was ready as well to head to class. She broke the silence before I could say anything.

"I can tell you that he really wasn't kidding around about how he feels about you, Miki. I get the feeling he practically worships the ground you walk on.

"Well, Suzuka, I don't know about that. Worship is pretty strong don't you think?"

"Don't get me wrong Miki, I like Steve, I really do. I just don't know if it's good to be that passionate about someone you've just met, you know?"

"I think that maybe he just has strong feelings for Miki, he likes her, you know?" Yamato laughed and added "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"What are you trying to say Yamato? Do you really know what you're saying?" Suzuka put her hands on her hips as she launched into challenging her boyfriend. "What do you mean by saying that?"

Hands flying up to ward off this onslaught from Suzuka, "No, nothing I guess Asahina. Just forget it okay, gee whiz." Suzuka's tone completely defeating Yamato. "Oh, look, here's home room already, how about that?"

"I just think he's moving awful fast Miki, that's all" Suzuka said, lowered her voice.

Miki shook her head as she heard this from her friend. "Suzuka…." I think you're wrong Suzuka, just because Steve fell for me so fast doesn't make it a bad thing. Yamato fell for you in just the same way and look how devoted he is to you. When I let him know I had a crush on him, he didn't even give me the time of day. Yamato loves you more now than ever. I looked over at Yamato who was now busy defending himself from Suzuka's comments and I wondered. Would Steve be like you, Yamato? Would he be a loyal boyfriend and stay loyal to me alone?

I realized I only wanted to get involved with somebody if I knew that I could count on him. If I could trust him. I don't want a broken heart anymore than anyone else.

I laughed as I thought to myself, "For God's sakes Miki, he wasn't even asked you out on a date yet and you're already worrying about him cheating on you. I shook my head and went into the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Classroom Introductions

"All right class, listen up." The teacher's voice boomed out over the low murmur of all the student chatter. "First, we have a new classmate to introduce to you all. Riley-san, please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

I took a deep breath, put my hands on top of my desk and pushed myself up until I was standing up and looking into all those faces. All I could think to myself was to just start talking and let it go where it wants to.

God, I hope my voice doesn't crack while I'm doing this. As I look at my classmates, I can see Miki and Suzuka seated at their desks watching me. Suzuka is just staring at me with no expression on her face, but as Miki realizes that I've noticed her she smiles and gives me a nod of encouragement.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm Steve Riley, the new transfer student from America. I'm glad to be here and I hope we can be friends" I said with a brief bow. "I grew up in the United States and moved to Japan about three months ago."

Sensei broke in as I hesitated. " Since Riley-san was raised in America, I'm sure his English is impeccable. I'm sure he'll be willing to help out any of you who could use some help with your English studies. I'm also sure he can answer any questions you may have about life in America, so feel free to ask him and take advantage of what he can tell us. I'm sure he'll be an asset to our class."

Picking up on what Sensei was saying to the class I added "Absolutely, if anyone would like help with their English or has any questions about life in America, I would be glad to talk to them. I hope I can count on all of you to help me better my Japanese." I grinned as I said this and got a few chuckles as I had hoped.

"You do need to work on your Japanese, Riley-kun." Suzuka was looking out the window as she said this to me in a quiet voice, but I could see the frown she was wearing. "You really have an accent and I can't wait to see your penmanship. I'll bet it's practically illegible, isn't it?" She was almost whispering as she finished her comments to me.

My mouth opened slightly as I stared at Suzuka in shock. Gee Suzuka, do you really have to drill me like that right in front of the class? I couldn't believe her. "Yes, Suzuka, I know my Japanese needs practice, but I'm working on it and I will get better if you'll give me a chance." I gave her a scowl in return "And no, my penmanship is NOT illegible. I happen to have pretty decent writing skills."

I had heard Yamato chuckle as this was going on. "He's going to improve real quick Asahina. After all, everyone he talks to is going to be speaking Japanese to him, right? He'll sound like everyone else before you know it." Yamato gestured towards me with his hand as he finished with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up, Yamato! What would you know about decent penmanship? That chicken scratch of yours is nothing to be proud of and you were born here in Japan." Suzuka leaned forward scowling angrily at Yamato as she shot back at her boyfriend.

Miki had been listening to this arguing. "Suzuka, Geez, let go would you?"

"Alright class, that's enough. " Sensei broke into the bickering. "Does anyone have any questions for Riley-san before we start today's class?"

"Yes I do"Hattori called out. "Riley-san, were you born in America or were you born here and moved to the United States? Have you lived your whole life there?"

"Yes, Yasunobu-san, I was born in America and raised there. My Father and I moved here about three months ago. He lives in Nagoya. My Mother was an American that my Father met once he was in the United States."

"You're half-Japanese? You don't look Japanese." A voice from the class added this without a hand being raised. I sighed and gave the only comment that came to mind. " Yeah, I get that a lot unfortunately."

Miki's hand shot up and I pointed at her so she could ask her question. "What about your Mother, Steven-kun? I don't think you ever mentioned her. Does she live in Nagoya too?"

I could feel my face redden from Miki's question. "No Miki, she doesn't."

Man, I don't want to talk about this now. I can't get all misty eyed in front of all these people. I looked over at Miki, seeking out her gaze. She was staring at me and I could feel her eyes asking me for more of an answer. All I could do was to drop my gaze below her's and hope that she doesn't see that this is upsetting me.

"That's strange now." Miki wondered. What's up with Steve? He was excited yesterday to come here and meet everyone. Propping her head up with her hand and elbow on the desk, Miki thought about Steve's reaction to her question. I know he was really nervous about introducing himself and all, but he seemed just fine.

"No, wearing house slippers or anything else indoors is practically unheard of in America. We wear our shoes or just our socks and that's it." Steve answered another question from a girl in the second row.

"Was that strange for you to get used to?"

"Not really. Maybe just at first, but I got used to it really quickly. Now it seems like I've always done it that way now."

As she watched Steve answering questions from the class, Miki thought about this to herself. Wait a minute. He was fine until I asked about his Mom. I wonder if there is something wrong? Maybe they don't get along very well. No, that can't be it. Maybe she didn't come to Japan with them? That would be hard to deal with.

Sighing to herself, Miki stared at Steve again. He won't even look at me now. Well, I can't very well ask him about her now in front of everyone. I'll just have to wait there's just the two of us.

A hand went up from the back of the class. "Riley-san, do you prefer doing things the way they are done here or the way it was back in America?"

I tilted my head to the side and thought for a second before answering. "Uhm, well, I'm still getting used to a new culture here so I'm not altogether settled in you know? There is so much about Japanese culture that I don't know about or don't do very well. But so far I really like it here and this is home now for me."

A hand shot up, it was the same girl asking again. "What is the hardest thing for you to get used to here then?"

"Oh, well probably the last name being used first. I still mess that up sometimes. I've really gotten some funny looks from doing that to people. " I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders. "That's pretty hard to get used to."

Miki lifted her head back up. You know, he really doesn't talk about either of his parents. Oh well, that's something to bring up later she thought as she tuned back into the ongoing conversation.

Steve was just finishing an answer. "Yeah, Drifting is really cool to watch, but in America drag racing and stock car racing are way more popular. Except maybe on the West Coast, it's got a much bigger following there."

All right now class, let's get back to work shall we? We can continue this another time." Sensei turned to Steve. "Thank you Riley-san, you can take your seat now."

Turning to the class Sensei raised his voice back up. "Now if you will all turn to page 37 of your math book, we'll get started."

As her friend Steve returned to his seat, Miki went over what she thought had happened. I want to know what's wrong that's all. It's got to be something with his Mom.

Fidgeting with her hands on top of her desk, Miki looked up to catch Steve's attention. I keep looking at him trying to get his attention but he won't look back. He knows that I'm watching him but now he's avoiding me. I want to let him know that I didn't mean to say anything hurtful but how can I if he won't look up at me?

Feeling a little down, Miki looked up from her desk once more to look at Steve. To her surprise she found him staring back at her and then with a nod he gave her a brief smile.

Ah there, it took long enough, Miki thought as she bunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head slightly to one side trying to give a questioning look that would say "Are you okay? What's wrong?" to her new friend.

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Steve, Miki thought to herself. I'll catch him in the hall after class and see what's up. Maybe it's something he might want to share with someone. Talking things out in the open helps me deal with problems better than letting it build up inside. It might do both of us some good to talk this over between the two of us. That way there won't be any hard feelings.

Just then the bell went off ending class and sending everyone out into the hallway.

Closing my locker door, I grabbed my book bag and headed down the hallway to the exit. Well Steve, your first day wasn't too bad. Everyone seems pretty nice and thank God you didn't stumble and fall on your face during that introduction this morning. I almost bumped into someone not paying attention to where I was going as I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Steve-kun…." I turned my head to see who was calling my name. I looked behind me and saw Miki catching up to me. I slowed my pace down so she could catch up.

"Steve-kun, hey wait up a minute." I gave a wave of my hand and as smile to her. "Hi Miki-chan, what's up?"

Miki slowed as she caught up to me. "Hi Steve, thanks for waiting for me. I wanted to talk to you now that class is over, is that okay?"

"Sure Miki, that's fine with me. I'd love the company." With a laugh I added "Especially yours, you know? Hey, did I do okay this morning? What did you think; I was really nervous standing up there like that."

Miki put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Are you kidding? You looked like a pro, pretty smooth if I do say so."she laughed. Then Miki's face turned serious as if something was bothering her.

Miki reached out and touched my arm with her hand. "Hey, Steve, can I ask you something? It's kind of personal."

Turning my head to look at her for a second,"Well sure Miki ask away, we're friends after all aren't we?"

Miki let go of my arm and looked away. "About that question I asked. You know, about your Mom. Was that okay? I mean, well, I got the feeling that I had said something I shouldn't have, you know?"

"No, Miki it's okay really. You didn't say anything wrong or hurt my feelings or anything. It's just that, well…"

God, how do I say this to her? I just can't blurt out what happened to my Mom and me. Think for a minute before you say anything so you don't hurt Miki.

"You see, Miki my Mom is gone. She was killed in a car accident and really that's why my Father brought us back to Japan."

A horrified look came over Miki's face, "Oh Steve! That's terrible, I didn't know about that. I'm so sorry. I just assumed your Mom was with your Father."

"Yeah, it's still really hard for me to talk about it. Ayano-san knows about it, but she's the only one, well, now you know didn't say anything out of line or anything so don't worry about it."

"No wonder you looked so sad." Miki reached out and touched my shoulder with her hand. "Hey, if you ever want to talk about it with someone, you can always talk to me. We're friends and I'm here for you if you ever need me, okay?"

I smiled at her and felt happy that she was here with me. "Thanks, Miki. I'll take you up on that offer sometime. It's been quite a while since I've had anyone around that I could talk to about this."

Miki took a small step closer to me. "Really Steve, you can always come and talk to me about it if you want to. Or anything that might be on your mind." Miki smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "We are friends, right, so we help each other."

I smiled faintly at Miki, happy that she was here with me. "I'll tell you what though; I'll take you up on that offer some time. It's been quite a while since I had anyone around that I could talk to about it. I really appreciate that coming from you, Miki."

I put my hand up towards her as if to touch her shoulder but didn't as I looked away from her gaze briefly before looking back into her eyes. "Uh, Miki, it's not a good story and it doesn't have a happy end, you know?"

"Well, we're all your friends Steve, you know that don't you? And I'll be here to listen any time you want to talk about it if something is bothering you. So just talk to me, right?" Miki winked at me as she said this and put on that dazzling smile of hers.

With a smile Miki looked at her cell phone for the time. "Oh, hey Steve, I gotta run it's time for practice and I got to get going. See you later!"

As Miki turned to run off to get ready for track practice, I called out to get her attention before she got away." Hey Miki, is it okay if I come with you and watch? I really got nothing going on right now."

Miki lurched to a halt and looked back at me. "Sure you can come, if you really want to. It's okay with me." Miki laughed at me, "Got something special on your mind that you want to see, Steve?"

"Well maybe, there just might be somebody I think is interesting." I started walking towards her.

"Okay then, c'mon let's go. I don't want to be late." Miki said and turned to go.

With that we headed for the gym, and I looked forward to watching practice again.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - P.E. Day Testing

Alright everyone. I hope you're enjoying my efforts on this, my first story. Feel free to review and make any comments and/or advise. I'm having fun writing it.

"P. E. testing? What is that and what do I have to do?" Luckily my friends were here with me for this so I had someone to clue me in.

"It's pretty simple Steve-kun." Suzuka informed me. "Every year they test your athletic ability by a set of tests." She was standing in front of me with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She almost looked like a drill instructor, not a participant.

"What they'll test you on are the high jump, the long jump, hand strength, 50 meter dash and a few other things."Hattori showed me the scoring sheet on a clip board as he spoke.

"It's not difficult at all Steve-kun, and we'll be here to help and record your scores." Suzuka again frowned as she added "If you had been here right at the beginning of the school year you could have done this with us instead of now."

"Oh come on Suzuka, it's not his fault that he wasn't here a month ago. Don't blame him for it."Miki stepped between me and Suzuka as she stuck up for me.

"Yeah Suzuka, let's all just try to have a good time and enjoy ourselves. Nobody's blaming anybody, right?"Hattori put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"I'm not blaming you Steve-kun, I'm just saying….." Suzuka looked away as her voice tapered off. She had been talking to me face to face but now her gaze dropped and she looked away.

Yamato pointed to a backboard by the wall. "Well, let's start over here Riley. We'll do the high jump first and then move on to something else, okay?"

Suzuka looked over to Yamato "Do you have Steve-kun's score sheet ready Yamato; you can record his results for him".

"Uh, sure Asahina, I got that. Let's step up to the board here and get started, Riley." Yamato held the clipboard in his hand.

"We'll see if you can jump now Steve-kun." Hattori stood next to the board as he spoke. "Let me show you how this works." Hattori reached down and picked up a container of chalk and covered his fingertips. "Chalk up whichever hand you're going to use, crouch down and jump as high as you can slapping the board at the top. Yamato will record your score."

They're all watching me so I can't help feeling a little nervous as I go over to the board. No one is saying anything, but I can tell they're all watching to see how I measure up to their scores.

"Good luck buddy, remember, the high jump goddess is watching you" Hattori and Yamato are both smiling at me as Hattori says this. Their way of wishing me well I guess.

I look over toward Suzuka but she's just watching me getting ready. She has no expression on her face at all. No smile no frown, nothing.

I am really nervous until I look over at Miki. As soon as she notices me looking at her, she tilts her head to one side, giggles and winks at me.

As I reach down and rub my fingertips on the chalk I realize that I don't know what any of their scores are. I'm guessing Hattori and Yamato should have done pretty well but Suzuka's sport IS jumping. How will it look if she beats me? What would Miki think then?

Standing at the foot of the marking board, I take a couple of deep breathes and get ready to spring upwards as high as I can. I shake my arms and hands to get ready. I wish they weren't all watching me.

Okay, deep breathe, bounce down, exhale and explode upwards with my legs and reach up to slap the board…There!

"Alright then Steve-kun, that's pretty good. " Hattori walked up to the board. "Let's see what you got for your score here." He looked surprised as he squinted up at the marks. "86 centimeters! Geez, you can jump I guess. That beats mine and Suzuka-chan's 84 cm. Oh, what did you get again, Yamato-kun?" A slight smile on his face.

"Just shut up, Yasunobu-kun! Do you really have to bring that up?" A disgusted look filled Yamato's face as he looked down.

"Way to go Steve-kun, nice job! You're off to a good start." Miki gave me a big smile as she punched the air with her fist.

"Yeah, that was pretty good Steve-kun" Suzuka gave up a pleased smile. I felt like I had just received a passing grade.

"Okay Riley-kun, I've got you down for an 86 centimeter on the high jump so let's move on to the next event. Yasunobu walked up to me with the clipboard. "What do you want to do next? How about we get the 50 meter sprint out of the way now?"

Hattori looked at me and grinned. I guess I don't need to explain this event to you. So how fast are you Steve-kun? We'll find that out in just a minute here. I'll be recording your score."

"You always race against someone for this event Steve-kun, so Yamato-kun will be running with you even though his score won't count." Suzuka spoke up explaining what was going on.

We walked up to the side of the track and Yamato started to stretch his legs, getting ready for this next event. I joined him stretching my own legs to get ready.

Hattori laughed."Yamato-kun is our team's ace in the hole for running, so I hope you're fast enough."

"Yasunobu-kun, don't say anything like that." Yamato looked at me. "He didn't mean that the way it sounded Riley-kun. Just do the best you can and it'll be fine."

Looking over at the girls, I saw Suzuka was busy studying the ground without making any comment. Or without paying any attention even. I glanced at Miki who merely stared back at me for some reason.

I thought to myself, you've got to do well in this race, but how fast was everyone else? What kind of time do I need to impress Miki? I looked over at her as Yamato and I walked onto the track.

Miki smiled at me from the sidelines. That's what I want to see after the race, that smile just for me.

Then with that smile still on her face, "Hey Steve-kun, you're not going to win this one so get ready for second place. No one can beat Akitsuki-kun. Ha, Ha."

She laughed as she said this as if it were a funny story that she was sharing with me.

I just stared at her. I couldn't move. What did she just say? I felt as if I had just been slapped in the face. Miki just said that to me? I must not have heard that right, there must be something wrong.

I suddenly realize that I'm staring at Miki, gawking at her open-mouthed because I'm so shocked. Doesn't she want me to win? Does she really want Yamato to beat me?

I suddenly remember a story Hattori had told me about how Miki had had a crush on Yamato before he got together with Suzuka. Maybe she still has feelings for him instead of me.

"Hey Steve-kun, you okay man?" I snap back to awareness and look up at Hattori calling to me. "Let's get ready for your 50 meter race now, okay? Stretch for a minute and get over to the starting line with Yamato."

I looked back for a second at Miki and Suzuka who were standing at the sidelines together. They appeared to be arguing about something, but I couldn't hear any of it. Miki was leaning forward with her arms reaching out in front of her as she was trying to make a point. Suzuka was just shaking her head and looking at the ground in front of Miki saying something I couldn't hear.

As soon as Miki saw that I was watching them she immediately looked away from me and stopped talking to Suzuka. Suzuka glanced over my way and also stopped talking.

I felt the enthusiasm and excitement that I'd had just a minute before all drain out of me. Did this even matter now? As I got ready at the starting line with Yamato, I could feel the anger and hurt building inside of me.

Yamato had heard what Miki had called out to him of course. As I got next to him at the starting blocks, he looked over at me but didn't say anything. Yamato must have seen it on my face because he looked away from me quickly.

"Look Riley-kun don't take what Miki said seriously okay? She always cheers for me at our races. It doesn't mean anything. Really it doesn't, we're just friends, that's all." Waving his hands at me to make light of my concerns, "Of course she wants you to win. Don't worry so much."

Yamato started showing me how to get set into the starter's blocks. I glanced up into his eyes before saying "I'm not so sure about that Yamato. She doesn't sound as if she even cares about me at all. I don't know."

Damn! I can't help it; I'm just so mad and jealous over this. I'm jealous of Yamato and I'm getting angry at Miki and I don't have any right to be. I looked away from everyone briefly as I thought to myself that Miki wasn't my girlfriend. I can't expect any loyalty from her. I knew I wasn't being fair to her.

"Hey, Steve-kun, are you ready?" Yasunobu called to me from the sidelines with the clipboard. The two girls were watching us.

"C'mon Yamato, go!" Damn, why does she have to do that? Cheering against me?

Fine, cheer for whoever you want then! I'll use this anger to push myself hard. I'll show you I'm just as fast as your Yamato. I'm in position waiting; my weight is on my fingertips as I tense up my leg muscles.

Ready, wait for it…and, BANG!

Everything I've got goes into my leg muscles as I explode off the starting blocks and head for the finish line. Without turning my head I can tell Yamato is right next to me.

"Miki, you should cheer for both of them. Someone is going to have his feelings hurt if he thinks you're cheering against him." Suzuka was still looking at the two figures on the track as she said this to her friend. "He pretty touchy about some things and you need to think about that."

"What, what do you mean by that Suzuka?" Miki had barely listened to her friend she had all her attention on the two young men streaking down the track.

"I saying it's up to you about who you cheer for, but if you hurt his feeling and he goes off pouting or something you'll be the one to deal with it, not me. I'm just saying this as your friend is all." Suzuka looked away from the track to watch her friend who was standing next to her.

"Are you even listening to me, Miki?" She put her hands on her hips as a frown came over her face and she shook her head."Honestly!"

Miki stood next to Suzuka, but she was bouncing on her toes with excitement as she watched the race. Miki finally looked over to see Suzuka scowling at her.

"What? You think he'll be mad? Why would he be mad?" Miki stopped hopping up and down as she thought about this. A more serious expression came over her face as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want him to lose or anything, it's not like I'm cheering against him." Miki raised her arms smiling, "I've always cheered for Akitsuki-kun, that's all"

"I'm just saying….well, whatever. Do what you like Miki." With that Suzuka looked away and turned her attention back to the track.

As Miki looked away from Suzuka, she wondered if maybe she should have listened to her friend's advice. A shout startled her thoughts.

"Oh my God, did you see that?" Hattori shouted out to them. "I don't believe it. We have a pair of fast runners, not just Yamato."

Miki just caught the very end of the race as she snapped her head around to catch the two young men streak over the finish line. "Oh my God Suzuka, could you tell who won? They were so close to each other, I couldn't tell."

Suzuka raised her hands up and shrugged. "I'm not really sure who won. It looked like they were neck and neck to me." She started walking toward the finish line where everyone else was as she looked over to Miki. "C'mon, let's go over there and see who won."

As Miki followed her friend towards the group gathered at the finish line she thought to herself, "Did Steve really beat Yamato? No way, he couldn't be that fast, could he?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Feelings

**Note – I hope you enjoy this, the latest Chapter. If you care to review it for me, tell me what you like or don't like.**

Miki felt a sense of shock as she walked towards the finish line with her friend Suzuka. They had been talking, and hadn't seen the end of the race clearly enough to be able to tell who won.

Did Steve actually beat Yamato? No way, how could he be that fast? As Miki looked over at the starting line she could see both Yamato and Steve breathing heavily as they walked it off.

A feeling of guilt swept over Miki as they neared the two boys. I wasn't cheering against you Steve, I hope you know that. I'm just so used to cheering for Yamato at these races I almost do it without thinking, like a habit.

Looking over at her friend, Miki saw only a calm neutral expression on Suzuka's face. "Suzuka, I hope he's not mad or anything…What do you think I should say?" What can I say? If his feelings are hurt what can I say that will explain this to him?

"C'mon Miki, let's go talk to them" Suzuka said as she approached the group at the line. She glanced over at Miki. "If you just talk to Steve he'll understand. Remember, he's going to want to believe you."

Miki face darkened with a frown. "I hope you're right Suzuka"

"Riley-kun, why didn't you tell us you were this fast?" Yasunobu exclaimed waving the clipboard at me. "You were just as fast as Yamato-kun, and that's pretty darn fast, let me tell you."

"Thanks Hattori-kun" I gasped out. I glanced over at Yamato as we walked along more or less together. "Hey, Yamato-kun…"

Yamato gasped for air as he turned his head to look over at me. "Geez, I think you might have won, I don't really know. I can't believe how you took off at the start." He wiped his forehead with his wristband as he spoke. " I was playing catch-up to you at first."

"Thanks Yamato, I think we were right next to each other at the line. I don't know" Nor do I really care I guess.

Hattori had walked up next to us by now. "Hey guys, nice run both of you. I can't believe how fast you guys are. And pretty evenly matched too."

Hattori gave us both a slap on the back. "The coach says he's calling it a tie since you were both side by side at the finish."

"Yeah, that's great I guess Hattori-kun."I mumbled as I stared at the ground. I shook my head with the frustration I felt.

It doesn't mean anything to me if Miki wants somebody else to win over me, I thought to myself. Who cares how fast I was? I looked up and glanced around me. I noticed several people were staring at me.

One of them was Miki.

"Hey Steve-kun, what's wrong?" Hattori was looking at me with a curious expression on his face. "You really should try to cheer up. I know a certain pony-tailed girl who I'm sure is going to be mighty impressed by the run you just made."

Hattori came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder as he leaned forward and spoke in a quiet voice. "You should listen to what I'm saying Steve-kun. When it comes to dealing with women, I know what I'm talking about, right Yamato-kun?"

"Well, I don't know about all that, but Riley-kun, listen." Yamato turned to me and smiled. "Look, you did really great just now. Be happy."

I sidled up to Yamato so I could speak softly and yet be heard by him. "It really doesn't mean anything if Miki wanted you to beat me. It just doesn't seem to matter, you know?"

God, I sound like a spoiled brat! I feel so pathetic whining to Yamato like this but I just can't seem to help myself. Looking down at the ground at my feet, I hoped Yamato didn't think I was some kind of loser or something.

"Don't say that Riley-kun!' Yamato stepped closer to me and leaned forward. A scowl crossed his face as he looked at me. "Look, Hashiba has always cheered for me at these things. Since I met her." He waved his hand at me as he continued. "She kind of liked me when we first met but since Asahina and I started seeing each other there hasn't been anything going on. At all. We've never gone out or anything. We're just friends.

I looked at him for a second. "Do you really think so? Am I making too much out of this?"

"Hey, trust me. Go talk to her and you'll see. Yamato winked as he finished.

"Well you better get ready for a visit from Miamoto-senpai about joining the track team, Steve-kun." Hattori looked over at Yamato. Cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms he started to give Yamato the business, "Hey Yamato-kun, what happened, no breakfast this morning?"

"Shut up Yasunobu-kun, Geez!" Yamato scowled and gave Hattori a dirty look. "Didn't you see how fast he was? Do you expect me to win every race I get into? And besides, this was a very close race. We finished neck and neck, right Riley-kun?"

"Yeah, sure it was. Even- Steven all the way." I looked down at the ground as I said this without even glancing up. Just letting my thoughts drift.

Hattori watched me for a second apparently noticing my mood swing. "Well Steve-kun, try not to get too excited about it. I mean after all how many guys can keep up with Yamato anyway."

He waved the clipboard at me. "Anyway, I've got your time scored and that was the last event you have to do now so kick back and relax a little."

I noticed that Hattori was looking over my shoulder. "Well, it looks like your cheering section is coming to say hello, Yamato. Try and smile for all your fans."

I turned to look behind me and there were Miki and Suzuka walking our way. All I could do is shake my head in frustration. I don't want to talk about this now; I'm not in a very good mood. Later, but right now I just want to be alone.

I straightened up and looked down the track. "Hey, I'm gonna walk this off for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later. Yamato-kun and Hattori-kun, see you later." Then I started off on a short walk around the track, still breathing hard.

Yamato watched Steve start to walk away. Right away he realized he was going to be under the spotlight when the girls got there. "Hey, Riley-kun….. Um well, okay don't you want to wait for the girls? Riley-kun?" Oh great, what am I going to say when they get here and start asking questions? Asahina is going to blame me, I just know it. Yamato clenched his teeth as he looked over to Hattori who was still next to him.

"Yasubonu, what are we going to tell them? They're going to ask why Riley-kun left. What do we say?"

Hattori looked at his friend and chuckled as he turned to leave. "We, you mean what will you say don't you? I'm out of here bud, you are on your own with that. Good luck buddy!"

As Hattori walked towards the exit to leave, the girls joined Yamato track-side.

"Ah, hi Asahina-san, Hashiba-san. Well, what did you think; Riley-kun was pretty fast wasn't he? But I guess I was able to keep up with him." Yamato stumbled around trying to avoid the questioning that he knew was coming. "I guess we can leave now, so let's get going, right?"

"Hey Yamato-kun" Suzuka said with a scowl as her gaze swept from Yamato over to Steve's retreating figure and back. "Where is Steve-kun going? We came over to congratulate him for his performance. Why didn't he wait for us?"

Suzuka put her fists on her waist as she leaned towards Yamato. "Yamato-kun, did he say anything to you before he left? Is he leaving because of us? Where is he going? "

Miki was just staring at Steve's retreating figure, but Suzuka took a step closer to Yamato. "Yamato-kun, c'mon, talk to me. Where is he going?"

Yamato desperately tried to think of what to say that wouldn't get him in trouble.

No matter what I say I'm going to get blamed, I just know it. Asahina, you are just so unreasonable! Why is this going to come out being my fault to you? I guess I'll just have to try making an excuse for him.

Yamato scratched his head as he tried to explain. "Well, he only said that he wanted to stretch his legs out and walk a lap or so to walk it off. You know…" As he gave a nervous chuckle he could feel Suzuka's gaze focusing on his forehead like twin gunsights.

"He probably just isn't used to this kind of effort and he's feeling pretty stiff, that's all" Yamato avoided Suzuka's glare. "I'm sure he'll be fine, so just give him some time. Don't worry so much."

"Are you sure that's it Yamato? There isn't some other reason for him to walk away just before we got here?" Suzuka continued to scowl at Yamato as she refused to let it go. "Is he avoiding us?"

"No Suzuka, it's me he's avoiding. This is my fault." Miki's voice joined in to the conversation. "Am I right Akitsuki-kun? Miki 's eyes had a sad look to them as her gaze moved from Steve's retreating back to Yamato. "Did he say anything, did he tell you anything before he walked off? Akisuki-kun, tell me the truth, c'mon"

Under the watchful gaze of both girls Yamato dropped his head slightly admitting defeat and admitted what he knew. "Well Hashiba-chan, I think his feelings were hurt when he heard you cheering for me and not him, that's all." Yamato said this with a nervous chuckle, still hoping to minimize the damage he would face.

"So he is mad then and he left to avoid talking to us. That is so childish of him." Suzuka shook her head and turned her head to watch Steve.

"No, I didn't say that he's mad. That's not it." Yamato exclaimed putting his hand on his head and shaking it.

He looked up into Suzuka's face. "I think he's just hurt and wants a few minutes to be alone and think about how he feels. I can understand that, can't you Asahina?" Yamato turned his gaze over to Miki. "Just give him a couple of minutes to kind of sort this out."

"Well, I just think…" Suzuka started before Miki cut her off. "No, Suzuka, I should have listened to you earlier. You warned me about this and I guess I just kind of didn't listen." Miki looked over at her friend and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'll have to talk to him and get this straightened out. I think once he knows that I didn't want just Akitsuki-kun to do well, he'll be okay." Miki nodded her head and smiled.

"That sounds like it might work, Miki. And you're right; you're the only one who can take care of this with Steve-kun." Suzuka looked away from Miki, staring into the sky. Next time maybe you'll listen to me, Miki. You can be so irresponsible.

Facing her friend again Suzuka saw the expression on Miki's face seem to wilt slightly. "Of course it might help if Steve-kun wasn't so touchy and overly sensitive. He gets offended way too easily. You'll have to keep that in mind."

Suzuka stepped over standing next to Miki so that her words wouldn't carry. "So hey, Miki, are you going to wait around here for him to get back and talk to him now?"

Turning to face her friend, Miki smiled and pointed her finger at Steve who was turning to come back their way now. "Yah, I think I had better try and straighten this out now. If I don't I'm afraid he'll get all moody and just sulk so I think I'll just do it now and get it over with."

"Well, call me later Miki and tell me what happens. I want to know what he says, okay?"

"Sure Suzuka, I'll call you later."

"Bye Miki, good luck." Then Suzuka looked over to her boyfriend Yamato who had just been listening to them in silence. "Well Yamato-kun, are you ready to go? C,mon."

Well, thank God I'm not in trouble after all. Why does Asahina always find a way to make me feel is if I'm at fault? Oh well, you can't get mad at a happy ending, for me at least. "Okay Asahina-chan, I'm coming, wait up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Understanding

As Miki watched Steve finishing his cool-down lap she thought to herself, I hope he's just sulking because he's jealous since I cheered for Yamato during their race. What if he's mad and doesn't want to talk to me?

Realizing she was fidgeting with her hair out of nervousness, she put her hands down to stop herself. You're not even my boyfriend, Steve. You shouldn't be mad at me. I know how you feel about me but we're just friends, it's not like I owe you anything.

This is so frustrating. Is this what being involved with a guy is like? I don't want to argue and fight all the time with a boyfriend. I don't think it would be worth it.

Miki thought about her friends Suzuka and Yamato and their relationship. It had been rocky from the start.

Suzuka and Yamato always seem to be in some kind of argument even though they're in love with each other. Would Steve be like that?

As Steve approached her, Miki was startled from her thoughts and looked up from the ground she had been staring at. She saw he was looking at the same piece of ground she had been watching, but he looked up and met her gaze as he stopped in front of her.

Okay, just talk to him and see what he has to say before you start anything.

"Hey Steve-kun, c'mon can we talk about this? You're not mad are you?" Miki shuffled her feet tilting her head to one side as she tried to draw Steve into talking. "I waited for you so that maybe we could talk this out and not have any hard feelings between us, you know?"

Steve for his part watched Miki's expression as he listened to her talking and tried to gather his thoughts for his explanation.

God, I don't want to come off sounding like an immature little boy who's pouting because he didn't get his own way. But I can't just tell her nothing is wrong and try to blow this off; she must already know something is wrong.

I tried to get a grip on myself before I spoke. Tell her how you feel. Be honest but don't make out like this is her fault. She didn't do anything wrong so don't act like she did.

I took a deep breath, looked up into her eyes and started. "Hi Miki, I'm glad you waited up for me. That was nice of you." I took a long awkward pause before continuing. "I guess you want an explanation, right?"

Miki put her hands behind her back and faced me. "Well, I just don't want you to think I was cheering against you, Steve-kun. It's not like that at all."

Miki stepped closer and the expression on her face grew a little more serious. "Steve-kun, I've cheered for Akitsuki-kun at these races since he first joined the track club against Suzuka's wishes. He did so well right from the start; it was just amazing to watch him."

Miki leaned forward slightly as a smile broke out on her face. I only cheered for Akitsuki-kun because I always cheer for him. I'm like his fan club or something, you know?"

I had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, I guess so Miki."

Miki stepped forward again and reached out, touching my arm. "I just assumed that Akisuki-kun would win because he usually is the fastest." Miki's eyes opened wide as she stared at me." Who knew you were going to be that fast? You tied with Akitsuki, do you know what that means? You surprised all of us. Especially Akitsuki!" Miki laughed.

"So hey, don't be mad or hurt okay?" Miki put her hands down and just smiled at me as she waited for me to answer.

I could feel my face getting hot as I searched for the words to frame my answer. How do I say this to you Miki? I've got be really careful on how I say this or I could hurt Miki's feelings. It's difficult looking up into her eyes right now. God, I'm just not good at this…

"Miki, I'm okay." I hesitated for a second before continuing. I was kind of upset when I head you cheering for Yamato. I mean after all, he was racing against me so I was a little mad at first."

Miki looked down to the ground as I said this so I quickly continued. "But that was just at first Miki. As soon as I stopped and thought about it for a second I realized that I didn't have any right to be mad."

"Miki, I shouldn't have gotten upset like that. You're not my girlfriend after all, so I can't expect things like that from you." I reached me arms out and gave a shrug. "You can cheer for whoever you want Miki, it's none of my business."

I dropped my gaze to the ground at Miki's feet. "It's just that my feelings were hurt but that's something for me to get over. I just ,you know, wanted to hear you cheer for me. That's all."

I looked up at her face again. "I hope you're not disappointed in me, how I acted, I mean." I know by now I'm blushing a bright red, I can feel it.

Miki's eyes softened as she listened to me. "Don't be upset, Steve-kun. It's okay. I'll be glad to cheer for you too, you know that right?" Miki reached out to me and gave me a light punch in the shoulder. "After all, I already know how you feel about me right? So it's all okay."

Miki put her hands on her hips and gave a big smile. "Hey, what do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat together, okay?"

I was so relieved at how this turned out; I had been almost trembling before. "Yeah Miki, let's go shall we?"

Miki gave me a stern look over her shoulder. "Just so you know Steve-kun, you're buying."

"Not a problem, Miki, not a problem at all" I said as we headed for the gate together.

Click… "Hello?"

"Hi, Miki, it's just me."

"Suzuka! Hi, how are you?"Miki sat down on the couch and got comfortable. "It's good to hear from you. I was just thinking of calling you up to talk and you beat me to it. I wanted to tell you about my talk with Steve-kun."

"That's what I'm calling you about, Miki. So what did he say? Was he mad?"

"No, he didn't act all angry or anything. All he really said was that his feelings were hurt. He admitted that he didn't like me cheering for Akitsuki and not him."

"I knew it! I told you that you should have cheered for both of them." Miki could hear Suzuka's voice climbing. Suzuka, I can practically see the scowl spreading across your face right though the airwaves.

"Miki, I think that you're going to find that Steve-kun is really sensitive where you're concerned. Did he mention anything else? Was he all pouty? Honestly, Yamato-kun can act like such a baby at times. It's so annoying."

Miki laughed at Suzuka's tone and idly played with her hair with her free hand as she talked.

"No Suzuka, he didn't act like that. He told me he realized I wasn't his girlfriend so he didn't have the right to get mad at me for what happened." Miki laughed remembering the conversation. "I'll tell you though, he ended telling me that he wanted to hear me cheering for him. He said it in this little quiet voice like he was embarrassed or something."

"I'll tell you something though Suzuka, I've noticed that if you ask him something, he'll answer it even if it's embarrassing for him. He gives you an honest answer at least instead of blowing the question off."

"I know Miki, I've heard him do that before. I think it's really embarrassing and I kinda wish he would be a little more discrete, you know?"

"I don't know about that Suzuka, I think it's kind of mature maybe, ya know?"

"Well, maybe so. Anyway, I'm glad to hear you guys were able to get things straightened out calmly. Did you two do anything else afterword, did you go anywhere?"

"Yeah, we did." Miki laughed into the phone and rocked back in her chair remembering. "We went out to a restaurant and got something to eat together. We talked some more and then he walked me home. Isn't that sweet of him? He didn't want me to walk home alone that late."

"Well Miki, what did you guys talk about, if I can ask."

"Oh we talked about a lot of stuff." Miki took on a more serious tone. " You know Suzuka, he doesn't really know very much about Japan at all. He's always asking me stuff like that."

Suzuka thought about that for a second realizing she was about to defend Steve. "Well Miki, remember he really hasn't been here very long at all. He's really still an American living here. I mean he doesn't even have his parents here with him, you know?"

"Yeah Suzuka, you're right I guess. But he is trying to learn as much as he can. Sometimes I feel like I'm a teacher around him."

Miki suddenly remembered something that came up and grinned waiting to spring it on Suzuka. "Suzuka, do you want to know what Steve said about you? You'll never guess! Ha- ha!"

Suzuka's temper immediately flared as she spat out "What? About me? What did he say?" Suzuka clenched the cell phone in a death grip as she bellowed into it. "That little creep! If he thinks that he can talk about me behind my back…"

"No, no Suzuka, it's not like that. Just wait a minute; you'll be laughing about it. He said he thinks you're keeping track of his progress and he wants to show you that he's working on it." Miki was laughing now and could barely continue.

"He told you that he would don't you remember? He said he didn't want to let you down since you're his friend. Isn't that a riot?"

Suzuka sat up in surprise. "He said that? Really?" Despite herself she started to chuckle. "What an idiot.."

As Miki continued talking, Suzuka could tell that her mood had just dropped slightly. "You know though Suzuka, there is something he didn't talk about. I thought he was going to ask me out on a date, but he didn't. I don't get it. If he likes me as much as he says he does then why hasn't he asked me?"

I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is Miki, and it doesn't have anything to do with you. Suzuka thought for a second before answering Miki's question. Steve you idiot, you better grow a spine and say something to Miki. This is getting old.

"I don't know for sure Miki. I can tell you I'm absolutely sure he wants to go out with you. He drives me crazy sometimes talking to me about you. I think he's just too shy to bring it up and ask. I think he's afraid."

The frown on Miki's face deepened at hearing that. "I wonder if that's all there is to it. Do you really think he's that shy?" Miki shook her head in frustration. " Geez, I don't get it. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Suzuka. Bye."

"Yeah Miki, bye –bye"

As Miki put her cell phone down she put her hands in her lap and tried to figure Steve out. Well what is the deal with you Steve? It's not like I'm desperate for a boyfriend or anything, but all I've heard about is how much you like me and how special you think I am. If that's true then what's the deal here?

Miki looked down at her hands as she examined her own feelings. Maybe I got all excited for nothing. Maybe he's really not that interested in me after all. She smiled to herself as she thought about having a boyfriend. About having Steve as a boyfriend.

Well you know, it might be great to have a boyfriend who was really into being with me, someone I could count on and believe in…

Miki took a deep breath and sighed. "Well Steve, I guess I'll just have to see what happens won't we?"


	9. Chapter 9

-A New Country -

Note: I guess I'm still working on this! Tell me if you like it on not, I guess I gotta come to an ending sometime.

Chapter 9 – Courage

"Hey Riley-kun, so how are things going? Did you and Hashiba talk things over afterwards? You know, the P.E. tests yesterday?" Yamato set his lunch tray down at the table across from mine and smiled as he picked up his chop-sticks. I looked at his tray. Sure enough, miso soup, again. God this guy is predictable.

I had been just sitting there in the cafeteria, daydreaming about the happenings of yesterday and about Miki in general. Yamato had caught me off guard and startled me so it took me a second to get my thoughts in order.

I looked across the table and smiled back. "Hi Yamato-kun. Yeah, we talked afterwards and I think everything is cool, I guess. I guess I just didn't understand what was going on I guess."

My gaze dropped down to the table as I continued though. "Yamato, I hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself in front of Miki. The more I run yesterday through my head, the dumber I look, ya know?"

"Oh come on now, you're making too big a deal out of it." Yamato shrugged and waved his chop-sticks in my general direction. "After all, you said you guys talked things over and she was cool with it so relax, it's behind you now."

I looked up at Yamato and raised my eyebrows like I was agreeing with him.

What I can't bring myself to admit, out loud anyway is that I feel like I totally embarrassed myself in front of Miki. I let my jealousy of you take over how I acted and I came off looking like a little boy who was pouting.

What came out instead was "I just hope that Miki didn't get a bad impression of me, you know?"

"No Riley-kun, I think you're imagining things now. Everything will be okay, you'll see."

A sudden thought struck me. I scooted my chair forward and leaned over the table to speak. "You know, she acted like she understood about how I felt and wasn't mad at me or anything…But tell me, did you hear anything about this from Suzuka? Did Miki talk to her?"

"No, Asahina hasn't said anything to me about Miki." I noticed that Yamato seemed to be playing with his food, sort of pushing it around on his plate. He looked more than a little uncomfortable.

As I continued to look over his way, he glanced up at me a couple of times before he finally continued.

"Asahina did mention you though Riley-kun. Well, really she was asking me about you." Yamato stopped talking abruptly and went back to playing with his food.

"Yamato! C'mon, what did she say or ask aboout?" God, sometimes I feel as if getting anything out of Yamato requires an interrogation.

"Okay! Riley-san, she said she thinks you might be mad at Miki and she was asking me questions about it. " Yamato turned to look at me then. "Look Riley-san, I tried to tell her she was being silly and that you weren't mad at anyone but as usual she didn't really listen to anything I said."

I chuckled for a second and raised my hand to get my point across. "No Yamato, I'm not mad at Miki or Suzuka or anyone. I'm a little embarrassed about it but that's all. I think everything is fine there."

Yamato smiled and nodded his head."Well good for you then."

I smiled back briefly before continuing. "Hey, did she say anything else to you, you know, about Miki and I?"

As Yamato returned my gaze, a more serious expression came over his face. "Well, there is something" Yamato hesitated and looked away before continuing. "This is just what Asahina-san said, I mean it's none of my business, you know? Apparently Miki has been talking to her about you asking her out, on a date. You know, you haven't asked her yet. I guess she wants to know what's wrong."

"Oh man.." I looked down at the ground as my face reddened. "Yamato, I really want to ask her out but I just get so nervous when I try to ask her."

"What are you so nervous for Steve-kun?" We both turned to greet Hattori as he walked up behind us and gave us a wink as he sat down next to us with his lunch tray. "If it's about girls, you can't get better advice than mine, right Yamato?"

I turned to Yamato as a sour look came over his face. "Yeah, Yasunobu-kun is always ready with advice about something." And then in a much lower voice, "Some of it even works."

Hattori waved Yamato's comment off as if meant nothing and smiled at me as he leaned forward.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a certain loud, nosy redhead would it? What did she do now?" Hattori twirled his chopsticks in his noodles as he spoke.

"Say Steve-kun, have you asked her out yet? Rumor has it that you two haven't gone out yet. That isn't true is it?"

Holding my forehead in a vain attempt to quell my headache, "God Hattori-kun, no we haven't actually gone out on a date together yet, no." I sighed and continued. "Is the whole school talking about the two of us?" I was getting really embarrassed now.

Hattori jabbed his chopsticks at me to drive home his point "Why do you act all embarrassed about asking her out on a date? Look, we all know that you're crazy about her and so does she."

Hattori laughed at the effect his words were having on me. "Why don't you just ask the girl out and be done with it? You'll feel better and then you'll get your answer."

I threw my hands up to admit defeat. "Yeah, I know! I've got to stop being such a chicken and say something, but it's really hard to just say the right thing. What is the right thing? I don't even know what that is for Christ sakes!"

Yamato tried to break into the lecture."Yasunobu-kun, look don't you think that's…"

"Listen Steve-kun, I'm telling you, women can lose interest if they think you're not focusing on them. You better make some kind of move pretty soon or you're going to be sorry" Hattori was leaning into me raising his voice as he spoke. "You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you?"

I was looking back and forth between Yamato and Hattori feeling pretty trapped. "No, of course not" I felt so pathetic right now. I wish that I had half of Hattori's self-confidence.

Yamato slapped the table with his hand. "Shut up Yasunobu-kun! Let him make up his own mind about when he's ready."

I just sat there wondering how I can get myself into these types of situations so easily as they bickered over my nonexistent love life.

Hattori suddenly turned his attention back to me. "Listen Steve-kun, if you do want a chance with big red, you had better listen to what I'm telling you, I'm serious. I know what I'm talking about here."

As Hattori said this, a new voice chimed into the conversation. "Can I ask what the three of you are arguing about now?" I knew that voice. "Is it alright if I joined you?"

I turned to see Miki herself come up and sit down beside me. "Hi Miki-chan, it's good to see you."

Miki smiled back at me with that 100 watt smile she had. "Hi there Steve-kun, and what are you having today? Anything good?"

Miki looked around her to catch Hattori's and Yamato's expressions as they had quickly dropped silent once she sat down. Her smile abruptly changed to a frown. "Let me guess, Hattori is trying to tell you what to do, am I right?" She closed her eyes briefly looking down. "What's this about?"

"Ah, nothing really, we were just talking about things, you know?" Yamato stammered as he waved Miki's question off. "Nothing important, right Yasunobu-kun?"

Miki looked at each of us silently before leaning on the table with one elbow. Her face darkened into a scowl as she raised her voice up. "Things? What kinds of things were they, and who is "Big Red" by the way?"

As Yamato sat scratching his head, Hattori suddenly straightened up and turned to Yamato. "My God Yamato, look at the time! If we're going to meet up with those guys we gotta leave now or we're going to be late, right? C'mon, let's go!" Hattori jumped to his feet and grabbed Yamato by the arm.

Miki and I looked at Hattori and then back at Yamato as we tried to figure out what was going on.

"What are you talking about Yasunobu? Guys? What guys are we meeting?" Yamato yanked his arm away from Hattori's grasp and sat there with a bewildered look on his face.

Hattori just grinned back at Yamato and winked at Yamato. "C'mon man, we gotta go or we're gonna be late."

Yamato suddenly sat bolt upright in his chair and turned to look at me then at Miki, then back to me. "Uh, sorry, but we've got to get going like Yasunobu-kun says." As he pushed his chair back and stood up a big smile creased his face and he smiled at Miki. " Scratching his head with one hand he let out a strange chuckle and turned to join Hattori who was already walking away. "See ya later."

As they started to walk away together Miki's look of bewilderment deepened. "So where are you guys going, what guys? Akitsuki-kun? What are you doing?"

Miki turned to pin me with her questions. "Steve-kun, what just happened here? Are they going away because of me? Is that it?" An angry frown clouded her face as she leaned in towards me demanding an answer. Well, Steve-kun, what is going on? Tell me!"

"No Miki-chan, it isn't about you at all so don't worry. It's really about me, or about them trying to help me out I guess." I waved to the chair next to me offering her a seat. "Please sit down if you would like."

"Are you sure Steve-kun? That looked awful funny….." Miki gave the two of them an angry glare directed at their retreating backs. But, then slowly she loosened a little and pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Miki-chan, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something. Please?" I touched her elbow to get her attention focused on what I was saying since she was still trying to decide if she was mad or not.

Miki's face relaxed and she watched me for a second. "Well sure Steve-kun, what's it about?" She shook her head once. "Those two are so weird. Honestly."

"I have something I wanted talk to you about, or really to ask you about. I guess anyway. When I got a chance to." I was squirming in my seat now and starting to feel a little sweaty. I was very much trying to not lose my nerve.

"Okay, what is it?" Miki crossed her legs and leaned her elbow on the table cradling her head with her fist and watched me.

"Um, you know Miki, I really enjoy your company and, well, and you already know that I like you." My God why do I sound like a babbling idiot? Why can't I come off smooth like Hattori does with girls? I hope she doesn't think I'm some kind of idiot or something.

I noticed that as all this went through my mind I was looking at Miki's legs. She has some really great legs!

"I know all that Steve-kun. Remember our introduction at Suzuka's place?" Miki tilted her head back and laughed at the memory. She touched my hand as she continued. "I remember it really well."

Miki's expression grew more serious and her voice softened. "So what's going on Steve-kun? C'mon, tell me."

"Well, Miki…um…" I looked up into her eyes and realized that it was time to say it if I was ever going to. "Miki, will you go out with me on a date? Just you and me?" I could feel this rush of blood to my face and realized I must be blushing furiously.

Miki's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as she realized what I was asking. "You want to go on a date with me?" Her eyes broke from mine as she looked away for a second.

I watched Miki's face and her expression as I pressed on. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and trying to get the nerve up to ask you to go out with me. I really want the two of us to go out together."

I reached out slowly and touched her hand that was resting on the table. "So what do you think Miki? Will you go out with me?" As I said this my heart was pounding so hard she had to be able to hear it.

Miki looked back up at me and her eyes softened as a smile slowly spread across her face…..

**Author's Note **– Ah, you know I'm going to have the answer soon! It'll be a real shock right?


End file.
